No me importaría
by Suki90
Summary: Al recordar aquella conversación, su corazón no pudo evitar latir aún más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Por qué había soñado aquello? De lo que recordaba, ella era una niña... ¿Acaso ese momento pasó? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no lo recordaba?


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **A** utora: **S** uki90  
 **T** ítulo: No me importaría.  
 **P** ersonajes: Shinoa Hīragi y Shikama-Douji – Mención YuuNoa –

* * *

— _¿Sabes? Siento pena por ti, Shi-chan —comentó la pequeña Shinoa mientras caminaba sin rumbo alguno en la ilusión que había creado el demonio que vivía dentro de ella._

 _Ante aquel comentario, mencionado ser apareció ambiguamente frente a la niña, la cual lo vio sin mucho interés pero a la vez sin indiferencia._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —la cuestionó intrigado, preguntándose qué era lo que aquella fría y cínica niña pensaba al respecto._

 _Shinoa, en cambio, tan sólo sonrió, aunque aquella curva en sus labios no era suficiente para cambiar ese semblante de soledad y frialdad que había en la mirada de la pequeña de cabellos lavanda._

— _Pues eso, Shi-chan: Que siento pena por ti, ya que si nos ponemos a pensarlo yo no tengo deseos..., no tengo anhelos —respondió ella, sin mover un sólo dedo de su posición actual—. No tengo nada que te sirva como alimento._

 _Shikama-Douji se quedó callado algunos segundos, pensando en todo lo que aquella niña le había dicho hace tan sólo un momento. No era algo nuevo, si se ponía a pensarlo detenidamente, después de todo... él nació con ella, por lo tanto, la conocía perfectamente._

 _Así que él sabía cosas que quizá ella ahora no entendía muy bien, pero le intrigaba y le parecía divertido ver cómo es que ella no se conocía ni a sí misma._

 _Finalmente, después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, el demonio decidió hablar._

— _No, tu también tienes deseos —le dijo el demonio a la pequeña niña, captando su atención—. Si, aunque no lo creas, no eres diferente a los demás._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la niña, curiosa._

— _Como dije, tú tienes muchos deseos: Deseo sexual, deseo fraternal, deseo de ser reconocida, que te aprueben —enumeró el demonio, viendo cómo poco a poco, los ojos de aquella infanta se iban abriendo poco a poco, parpadeando varias veces por la curiosidad que sentía hacia las palabras de Shikama-Douji—. Todo eso es lo que tú quieres, lo que anhelas, mi alimento. Es sólo que aún no ha aparecido la persona a la que querrás dirigir esos deseos._

 _Eso último llamó aún más la atención de la pequeña heredera de la familia_ — _¿La persona a la que dirigiré estos deseos?_ — _preguntó._

— _Sí. Algún día conocerás a esa persona, aquella que querrás que te mire más que cualquier otra_ — _explicó el demonio._

— _Algún día... ¿Cómo mañana? —cuestionó Shinoa, dejando que la curiosidad finalmente le ganara y preguntara, como si de alguna forma estuviera ansiosa por la llegada de ese ser._

— _No... —respondió Shikama-Douji—. Lo conocerás en ocho años._

— _¿En ocho años? —respondió ella con la misma pregunta_ — _Falta mucho —expresó ella, con un cierto aire de decepción—. ¿Entonces... dices que dentro de 8 años conoceré a mi persona destinada?_

 _Shikama-Douji, quien frente a ella en esa ocasión se había presentado de una manera algo ambigua, no pudo evitar sonreír por la curiosidad que ahora tenía Shinoa para el futuro. No podía permitir que su contenedor muriera, ni mucho menos que perdiera el interés en la vida, ya que si ella se iba, él también desaparecería._

— _Quien sabe —es lo único que le respondió._

La joven Hīragi comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente antes de incorporarse por completo. Aún era de noche, por lo que sus ojos tardaron un poco en acoplarse a la total obscuridad que los cubría. Eso era algo molesto, pero tampoco era tan importante.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver con claridad, recordó que aún estaban en su refugio cerca de la playa. Con cuidado vio a su alrededor. Mikaela, Mitsuba, y Kimizuki no estaban, seguramente estarían patrullando la zona.

Narumi tampoco se veía por ningún lado, por lo que se imaginó que estaría buscando algo de comida para desayunar.

Yoichi estaba recostado en una de las esquinas de la cabaña, descansando un poco. Se veía cansado. Ella sonrió, se alegraba de poder ver que almenos por un momento se podían dar un respiro.

Finalmente su mirada se posó sobre el muchacho que a pesar de estar atado con cadenas, dormía profundamente. Era normal, su cuerpo soportaba esas posesiones demoniacas diariamente, y lo peor es que cada día el tiempo aumentaba un poco más.

¿Por qué alguien tan bueno como él tenía que pasar por todo aquello? ¿Qué pecado había cometido él para tener que lidiar con estas situaciones?

Mil y un preguntas se formaban en su cabeza, pero ninguna respuesta venía a sacarla de las dudas. Y eso le dolía. Odiaba ver a Yūichirō pasar por todo eso. Lo único que ella buscaba para él es que fuera feliz, que pudiera tener una vida larga y plena.

Se lo merecía, a final de cuentas, fue gracias a él que ella pudo sentir la calidez de una verdadera familia, un verdadero amor hacia el prójimo; algo que jamás llegó a pensar que sentiría o buscaría recibir.

De verdad que Yūichirō Hyakuya era un chico peculiar. No había nadie que no lo quisiera y buscara que fuese siempre aquel alegre muchacho de ojos esmeraldas; y claro está que eso no la excluía a ella.

Porque sí, lo apreciaba... hasta podía decirse que lo quería... No sabía bien hasta qué punto pero aún así, lo quería.

Y justo cuando pensó en aquellos sentimientos que recordó lo que soñó.

— _**Todo eso es lo que tú deseas, lo que anhelas, mi alimento. Es sólo que aún no ha aparecido la persona a la que quieres dirigir esos deseos. Lo conocerás en ocho años.**_

Era extraño, jamás había soñado con Shi-chan...

Al recordar aquella conversación, su corazón no pudo evitar latir aún más rápido de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Por qué había soñado aquello? De lo que recordaba, ella era una niña... ¿Acaso ese momento pasó? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no lo recordaba?

Sin darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto en particular, Shinoa se levantó de su lugar y con lentitud se acercó a Yūichirō, el cual tenía semblante tranquilo aunque cansado.

Mirándolo por algunos segundos en silencio, la joven de los Hīragi se preguntó suavemente— ¿Serás tú mi persona destinada, Yuu-san? —cuestionó ella al aire, mientras que con cuidado, acomodaba un mechón del rostro del Hyakuya que estaba fuera de su lugar. Buscando no despertarlo, la muchacha de orbes marrones alejó lentamente su mano al mismo tiempo en que sonreía— _Eres algo problemático, y la verdad sigo sin entender qué es esto que siento por ti, si es sólo cariño o de verdad me enamoré, pero… no me importaría que fueras tú._

Y sin decir nada más, se sentó a un lado de él y se quedó mirándolo durante un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la cercanía que muy de vez en cuando podía tener.

* * *

 **Suki:** Y bueno, aquí vengo con otro escrito chiquito de Owari no Seraph. En esta ocasión hubo una pequeña mención al YuuNoa. Toda la conversación con Shikama-Douji viene del capítulo dos del volumen siete de la Novela ligera de Guren.

Claro que uno intuye que se trata de Yuu, pero bien puede ser alguien más, aunque no lo creo xD. Igual siempre hay que ir con la guardia alta.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
